This invention relates to a process providing a decorative switchplate, a process for manufacturing a decorative switchplate and a decorative switchplate kit.
Numerous decorative switchplates are known to the prior art. Typically, the prior art decorative switchplate comprises a switchplate having an opening for receiving and electric switch for turning a light on and off and which switchplate is provided with a decorative design on its front surface surrounding the opening for receiving the electrical switch. Upon such prior art decorative switchplate being mounted over an electrical switch, which typically does not include any design, the result is an incomplete decorative design due to the absence of a decorative design on the electric switch. This is particularly significant with decorative switchplates for use with the electric switch typically referred to in the art as a rocker electric switch. The typical prior art rocker electric switch is generally much larger than the prior art toggle switch and includes a rather large exposed front surface without any decorative design. Thus, upon the typical prior art decorative switchplate being mounted over the typical prior art rocker electric switch there results in an incomplete decorative design due to the absence of a decorative design on the front surface of the rocker electric switch.
Accordingly, there is a need in the decorative switchplate art for a decorative switchplate, particularly for use with a rocker electric switch, which provides a complete decorative design. There is a further need in the art for a process for providing a decorative switchplate, a process for manufacturing a decorative switchplate and a decorative switchplate kit.
It is the object of present invention to satisfy the foregoing needs in the decorative switchplate art.
The present invention may include a switchplate provided with an opening surrounded by a front surface provided with a first portion of a decorative design, and a decorative design member provided with a second portion of the decorative design and for being applied to the front surface of an electric switch received within the opening to provide a complete, or at least substantially complete, decorative design; and processes of making the same and a decorative design switchplate kit comprising the same.